Todo empezó en San Valentín
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: Este fanfic se hizo como respuesta a un reto del grupo "Mystrade is real 4 us". Tiene el siguiente prompt: "Teen!Mystrade donde ambos se quedan atrapados en vestidores después de la clase de gimnasia y deben pasar la noche juntos."
1. La extraña no-cita: parte 1

**Ok, ok, ok. Este fanfic es algo extraño, ¿vale? Tiene parejas raras y todas mezcladas, es algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi muchos fanfics en los que estas u otras parejas son las principales. Entonces pensé ¿y si…? Y salió toda esta mierda. Espero que les guste.**

 **Así que si leen y dicen… "Espera… ¿¡khe?!" no se alarmen. Ah.**

 **O sea, esto es Mystrade, y es Johnlock y lo que sea que se me ocurra en el camino, ¿ok? XD**

 **A lo que voy es que no es 100% nada, es parte y parte y parte. Pero sí que empieza con estos dos hermosos. Quise hacer algo sólo con ellos, pero juro que mi mente no quería y no podía escribir nada decente con este prompt, los demás van a tener solo Mystrade como principal, lo juro.**

 **Este fanfic está hecho como respuesta a un reto para San Valentín del grupo de facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us"**

 **Tiene el siguiente prompt:** Teen!Mystrade donde ambos se quedan atrapados en vestidores después de la clase de gimnasia y deben pasar la noche juntos.

 **Por cierto, esto es importante, para que mi hermoso fanfic tenga sentido voy a hacer que Mycroft y Sherlock solo se lleven dos años de edad. ¿Ok? SOLO DOS AÑOS. Por si las moscas lo repito.**

 **Disclaimer: se me sigue haciendo tonto, pero ahí va: Sherlock ni nada que se le parezca me pertenece, no tengo ganas de poner a quién sí y todos saben que el original es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, por favor. Lo único mío es la manera de escribir el prompt, porque ni eso es mío, sí, así de triste es mi vida. Ah.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, no tiene nada pornoso ni nada sangriento, lo siento. Por lo menos este cap… después si lo cambio no se deschaveten. Ah.**

 **Así que sin más, a la lectura-**

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Era san Valentín, una de las mejores épocas para las personas que tienen pareja, o las peores, según quién diga. La verdad es que nunca le había importado tener pareja, era algo irrelevante e inservible, ¿de qué le serviría exactamente?

No es que fuera un antisocial, era un poco asocial, pero tampoco para tanto. Casi todos lo tenían como si fuera un rarito que no se acerca a la gente por miedo a contagiarse. Y no era su culpa.

De entrada cuando había iniciado la preparatoria lo veían raro por su vestimenta, nunca había sido la clase de persona que cae en la escuela o en cualquier lado vestido como vagabundo. A él no le importaba lo que pensasen, le importaba vestirse como se le diera la gana. En primaria ya lo molestaban algo por eso, pero tampoco le había tomado importancia, en esa época de su vida era algo bastante extraño ver a un niño vestirse tan elegante.

Había tenido algunos amigos a lo largo de su vida, pero muy pocos y ni siquiera se los podía considerar "buenos amigos". Le caían bien, no lo juzgaban… cuando estaban solos. Cuando había más gente presente ni le dirigían la palabra. «Mejor» pensó. Odiaba la gente falsa, y esa era la gente más hipócrita que jamás había conocido.

De todas formas su ropa ya no era tan extraña, era una camisa blanca, tal vez sí era muy cara como para usar todos los días, pero no le importaba, llevaba unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, aunque no tanto. Por último tenía unos tenis de color negro. Esa última parte de su _outfit_ era la única que se usaba comúnmente en la mayoría de los adolescentes. Pero él estaba seguro que no era por su ropa que hacían tanto escándalo, sino en su forma de ser.

Era por su sofisticado porte y las "extrañas" palabras que utilizaba. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de ser humano no conoce la palabra "trivial"?

De todas formas no lo consideraban una "mala persona", no sabía que tan exactos eran sus criterios, ya que para ellos burlarse de sus compañeros estaba bien y hacerlos sentir como basura también, pero bueno.

Por la única razón por la cual no lo molestaban a él era por favores, cuando alguien no había hecho algún trabajo importante él accedía a que lo copien pero con otras palabras. En un trabajo de grupo siempre lo querían e intentaban hablarle y caerle bien para que accediera a más favores. Pero claro que nunca le había terminado de caer bien ninguno de ellos.

Pero nunca se sintió triste por la situación, aunque no le hacía gracia que fueran tan interesados, por lo menos no lo molestaban. Al fin y al cabo era solo eso para todas esas personas, "la persona que no hay que molestar para que te explique temas de la prueba y te pase la tarea".

Suspiró largamente, no tenía amigos ni novia para festejar ese estúpido día en el que todos parecían escupir corazones por la boca, pero no se sentía triste por ello, la verdad le daba igual. Era algo bastante tonto si se ponía a pensarlo. Era solo un maldito día que no significaba nada para él, dudaba que a las personas que sí les gustaba ese día supieran siquiera qué es lo que festejaban. Sólo se les sumaban a todos los idiotas que hacían lo mismo. Típica conducta humana, hacer lo que hacen todos los demás porque… bueno, por no querer ser menos, porque claro, ahora resulta que los que no siguen a la multitud de idiotas que se tiran por el barranco son estúpidos.

La gente sin criterio propio le repugnaba a tal grado de no poder verlos, y ese maldito día, que encima era un día de clases, la gente parecía el triple de estúpida que la mayoría de los días.

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta su casillero, por suerte el día ya estaba por terminar, nunca pensó que un miércoles se le haría tan horriblemente largo como ahora.

Miró a su lado una chica de cabello lacio y largo de color rubio, era bastante alta y tenía una postura que aparentaba relajación, pero se notaba que estaba excesivamente nerviosa, tenía un ligero tic en la mano derecha y miraba a los ojos del muchacho en frente suyo y los intercambiaba cada cinco segundos en cualquier otro lado.

El chico frente a ella era alto, tenía el cabello castaño y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de color castaño, pero se veían más claros. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Todas las chicas en su clase cuando intentaban establecer una conversación con ella y no tenían más temas de que hablar se ponía a cuchichear entre ellas sobre él, Greg Lestrade, como todos le decían.

El tipo, según ellas, era un jugador de rugby, de los mejores, era agradable y muy guapo, gracioso, simpático, solidario y muy caballeroso. Al parecer hacía fiestas al finalizar cada partido.

Por lo que veía, parecía que las chicas no se equivocaban, tenía que admitir que no parecía querer salir con la rubia, pero la seguía escuchando y le sonreía para no quedar mal, para que no se sintiera mal.

Además sí que era tan guapo como ellas decían.

Padres separados, ningún hermano y posible alcoholismo.

Greg no sabía cómo rechazar su invitación, era algo obvio, no era necesario conocerlo como para verlo, pero tal parece que su acompañante no era capaz de verlo.

¿Por qué confesarte hoy si es un día como cualquier otro? Si tenía planeado rechazarte lo va a hacer igual, no es como si "la magia del romance" se le fuera a meter en el cerebro para hacer que te tome en cuenta. No la entendía.

Debió haberse quedado mucho tiempo observando a Greg, porque este le miró y le sonrió. No supo qué hacer, solo atinó a asentir y retirarse del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Entró a su aula y se sentó en su banco de siempre, el segundo de la fila de la izquierda. Una vez instalado acomodó su libro de anotaciones y su fiel lapicera.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras sacaba su celular para navegar sin sentido por los pocos minutos que le tomaba al profesor llegar a su salón. Cuando de repente, alguien puso su mano en el banco de su mesa.

Miró hacia arriba y cambió su cara de sorpresa por una de fastidio. Era Dimmock, el chico que siempre lo molestaba por favores, el que peor le caía de todos. Casi le caía mal la clase de historia porque él estaba en ella.

— ¡Hola, mi buen amigo,…! Ehm…—no podía ser tan estúpido como para no recordar su nombre, casi todos los días que tenían juntos alguna clase desde hacía ya casi tres años que le molestaba para pedirle cosas. Era realmente insoportable.

—Aléjate, no voy a darte mis apuntes. — volvió a sacar su celular, que había guardado para conversar con la persona que tenía en frente. Mycroft había pensado que era alguien más…

—Vamos, no seas malo. Ayer tuve un problema… con la electricidad y… ¡Ah! No tenía luz y no pude estudiar…—Mycroft lo miró con las cejas alzadas. ¿En serio le parecía que iba a hacerle caso por ponerle una excusa que acababa de inventar?

—Dimmock, déjalo en paz. —dijo una voz de alguien que recién entraba al salón.

Mycroft sintió cómo una punzada se le clavaba en el pecho y hacía que su sangre palpitara más rápido. Si bien odiaba las clases de historia por Dimmock, las amaba por John. Podría quejarse de los demás todo lo que quisiera, pero no de él. Era la única persona que nunca le había usado. Él solo le hablaba cuando quería hablar con él y nunca había aceptado ningún favor por parte de Mycroft. Decía que sabía que sus compañeros solo hablaban con él por interés y que no quería que pensara así de él.

Era todo un sueño.

Era el más guapo de toda la clase, por más que era más bajo que los demás, lo compensaba con una buena actitud, era paciente, comprensivo, le gustaba hablar con Mycroft de las "cosas interesantes" que él decía «que solo eran datos curiosos, pero qué más daba». Era el único con el que se permitía ser como era, sin recibir insultos ni malos tratos. Además de no ocultarlo como hacían otros.

Lo único que nunca le había dicho eran sus deducciones de la gente, si John le creía extraño no sabría qué hacer, por eso nunca lo hizo.

Lo saludaba siempre que lo veía y siempre era muy honesto. Tal vez esa era la parte que más le gustaba de él. Bueno… además de ser un rubio de ojos claros que estaba en buena forma gracias a su entrenamiento jugando rugby.

No lo consideraba un amigo por el simple hecho de no querer ser sólo eso para John, aunque no sabía si este sospechaba algo. A veces se creía muy obvio. Además de no tener su número telefónico como para hablar fuera de la escuela y eso le deprimía, pero nunca se había atrevido a pedírselo.

—Buenos días, Myc. —dijo él, con su siempre radiante sonrisa. Mycroft le sonrió y miró una vez más hacia su celular.

— ¿Ehm… entonces es un no? —Preguntó Dimmock, quién seguía ahí, mirando a Mycroft desde más cerca, puesto que se había agachado para insistirle.

—Nunca sabes cuándo hay que retirarse, ¿verdad?—se rió John, mientras lo empujaba ligeramente. Este se rindió y comenzó a hablarle a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban dos bancos atrás de ellos.

Mycroft se empezó a sentir algo nervioso por la cercanía de John, este solo sonrió al notarlo, mientras se mordía el labio.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Eh… ¿yo? Nada… solo… —tenía un ligero rubor y estaba intentando sin éxito reprimir una sonrisa mientras veía el aparato en su mano. Jugueteó un poco con los dedos pero era imposible seguir el camino de la conversación, se había olvidado de qué estaba diciendo.

John solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras se ponía serio, Mycroft cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que no sabía qué hacer. Así que como pudo intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

—Myc… ¿tienes algún plan para hoy…? —lo preguntó tan suavemente que no pudo despegar la mirada de sus labios, prácticamente susurrando esas palabras.

Mycroft no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no lo podía procesar del todo. ¿John Watson lo acababa de invitar a salir…a él? Miró hacia atrás solo para cerciorarse, aunque era algo bastante tonto, porque John había dicho "Myc" al principio.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, no salían más que balbuceos de su boca. Así que asintió varias veces para asegurarse de que entendiera.

—En la cafetería cerca del parque a la salida, ¿te parece?—el aludido volvió a asentir.

John rió una vez más y se despidió de Mycroft para sentarse junto con Dimmock, pero antes de eso un grupo de chicas había hecho unos comentarios acerca de su acercamiento.

—Qué lindos que son chicos, ahora que te llevas mejor con Mycroft, ¿puedes pedirle que me pase los apuntes?—le oyó a Dimmock preguntarle a John, mientras este intentaba ocultar su sonrisa mientras lo empujaba ligeramente.

John era abiertamente gay, así que no era algo que debía ocultar de nadie, eso le agradaba más que nada.

Rió bajito, justo en ese momento entró el profesor y todos hicieron silencio, parcialmente, como siempre. Esa era la anteúltima clase del día, solo le quedaba deporte.

Estaba tan emocionado que sentía que la hora era interminable. Casi no había sudado, pero igualmente quería tomar un baño, no quería estar impresentable en su… ¿cita? Sonaba tan extraño decirlo. Le hacía sonreír el simple hecho de recordar que tenía una salida organizada con John…

No quería bañarse con todos los demás ahí dentro, la verdad es que nunca se había bañado en la escuela, siempre se volvía a casa como estaba y ahí se preparaba, pero no podía este día. Estar impresentable simplemente no era una opción.

Esperó unos quince minutos a que todos salieran de las duchas y se fueran a vestir y luego unos cinco para que todos ya se hubieran ido.

Una vez que todo se calló fue cuando entró. El lugar estaba oscuro, por lo que prendió una luz y procedió a quitarse la ropa, acomodándola adecuadamente doblada en su bolso. Se estaba enjabonando mientras observaba el lugar, completamente desierto y todo húmedo. La verdad es que daba algo de pavor estar en ese lugar desnudo, le daba la impresión de que podía entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Pero no creía que nadie esté realmente por ahí, sería bastante extraño, se había asegurado de que no quedara nadie de su clase.

Seguramente John estaría esperándolo afuera, por lo que tenía que apresurarse.

Procedió a quitarse el jabón cuando un ruido lo asustó. Era alguien que acababa de entrar… Era Greg…

Había hecho esperar a John tiempo extra en vano, porque odiaba sentirse incómodo, y ahora estaba más incómodo que nunca. Lestrade lo único que hizo fue susurrar un saludo y proceder a quitarse la ropa. El silencio que era roto únicamente por la regadera lo hacía todo incluso más incómodo.

Intentó hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible para cubrirse rápidamente con la toalla. Y una vez hecho esto se dirigió hacia su ropa y se la colocó sin hacer ningún sonido.

Greg al parecer también se duchó rápido y procedió a vestirse. El ambiente estaba más silencioso que nunca. Se estaba por retirar cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido su celular, no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Desesperado por irse, no estaba pensando con claridad. Así que se dispuso a tranquilizarse cuando las luces se apagaron.

Se levantó de sobresalto y se levantó para ir hasta la puerta, que ya encontraba cerrada, y la habían cerrado con llave por el sonido que escuchó. Gritó y le pegó a la puerta, pero cuando pegó su oído a la puerta se dio cuenta de que quienquiera que sea la persona que cerró la puerta estaba escuchando música y muy alto. No los iba escuchar, pero lo intentó, y cómo lo intentó. Pero parece que el sujeto en cuestión los había ignorado olímpicamente y ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escucharlos.

Se dio cuenta de que Greg también había estado gritando y pegándole a la puerta. Pero todo había sido inútil. Encima, para colmo, los vestuarios estaban lo suficientemente lejos del resto de la escuela como para que no les oyeran. Estaban lejos para que fueran accesibles para los jugadores de cualquier deporte que se practicara, para no tener que gastarse yéndose lejos.

Se sentó en el piso mientras analizaba las posibilidades de escapar del lugar. La verdad es que eran bastante bajas. No creía que nadie entre ahí hasta el día siguiente, las clases ya habían terminado, si había alguien en la escuela era porque tenía un club, pero que recuerde la cancha ya no se usaba ese día, sino no hubieran cerrado los vestuarios.

Estaba casi seguro que el que los había encerrado ahí era un vejete que no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera jubilarse y por eso trabajaba de mala gana, sin revisar ninguna sala antes de cerrarla hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le había pasado a otras dos chicas en el laboratorio, pero como estaba aledaño al salón del club de ajedrez les habían escuchado y liberado. Lastimosamente él no corría con la misma suerte. Bueno… ellos.

— ¿No tienes celular?

Greg lo tenía en la mano, pero jugueteaba con él con movimientos cortos.

—Sí, pero… no tengo crédito y no me llega ninguna red wi-fi…

—Entonces será mejor que me ayudes a encontrar el mío.

Greg asintió y encendió la luz, mientras se agachaba y miraba en todas direcciones. Mycroft mientras estaba revisando su bolso. Lo encontró ahí gracias a que sonaba con un tono predeterminado que nunca quiso cambiar.

Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que era Sherlock, su hermano. Quiso atender, pero su celular fue más rápido y se apagó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tendría que haberlo cargado durante la noche, como siempre hacía. Pero es que ese día en específico tenía tanto sueño que no lo hizo.

Parecía que el mundo había hecho un complot para arruinar su cita.

¡Su cita!

Se pasó las manos por la cara mientras suspiraba.

Seguramente que John iba a creer que se había arrepentido o algo así. No podía ser posible.

Greg notó que el celular de Mycroft no tenía carga y se había apagado e hizo un sonido de molestia bastante fuerte. Luego se sentó cerca de sus pertenencias y miró a Mycroft con enojo. No porque estuviera enojado con él, sino porque no tenía el mejor humor del mundo y no era capaz de ocultarlo.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Cuando pasó como una hora se recostó contra la fría pared. Miró hacia la ventana que le decía que en cualquier momento iba a oscurecer y suspiró. Sí, John debería estar en su casa dolido por el "rechazo" de Mycroft.

— ¿Tenías planes hoy? —solo lo preguntó para hacer conversación, pero a Mycroft no le gustó para nada, estaba de muy mal humor.

—Ah, crees que no puedo tenerlos, ¿verdad? Claro, como soy conocido por ser usado por mis compañeros no puede ser posible que tenga una cita hoy, ¿no?

— ¡No! Nunca dije nada de eso.

—No, pero lo pensaste, está escrito en toda tu cara.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que podrías llegar a saber lo que pienso…?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Tu cara, tus gestos, son movimientos casi imperceptibles para muchos, no para mí. Cuando me preguntaste tenías una mueca en la cara, estabas esperando que te dijera que no, ya sabías lo que ibas a decir después. Ibas a decirme que tú sí y que te ibas a perder tu cita, con la única intensión de sentirte superior a mí por estar en una peor posición.

La cara de Greg era todo un poema. Se había puesto algo sonrojado pero no sabía bien qué decir.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?—pudo llegar a decir, mientras seguía balbuceando y moviéndose un poco.

—No es un súper-poder, solo observo. —dijo, restándoles importancia con la mano.

—Dime qué número estoy pensando. —y cerró los ojos  
—. Ahora.

—Greg, te he dicho que no soy un adivino, solo observo.

— ¡Número!—exclamó.

—13.

— ¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos de golpe, acercándose a él—. ¡En serio lees mentes!

—No —sonrió ligeramente—. Ya te dije que observo. Tu camiseta —señaló la que estaba dentro del bolso del jugador—, tiene el número 13. Supuse que era ese.

—Oh… entonces te la dejé fácil. —y se recostó a un lado de Mycroft y estuvo así durante unos minutos—. Oye… ¿entonces sí tenías una cita?

Mycroft suspiró y asintió.

—Ya que estamos aquí y no parece que salgamos… ¿Me dice quién?

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eras molesto?

—Ah… Sí, _muchas_ veces. En especial John, es muy aburrido a veces. "Greg, no puedes pintar el coche de ese profesor porque te reprobó", "Greg, no puedes tirar una bomba de humo en el baño", "¡Greg, ni se te ocurra prender una bengala en el auto del director!"… Aunque me cae bien, es buena gente. —volteó la cara del techo para ver la expresión de Mycroft, quién se había sonrojado ante la simple mención del rubio.

— ¿Ah sí? Interesante…—logró decir bastante entrecortadamente.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Entonces eras tú el "chico raro" con el que iba a salir con él hoy!? Esto es tan extraño. —dijo levantándose.

— ¿Chico raro…? Espera, ¿qué?

—Entre la gente hoy se rumoreaba que John iba a salir con alguien, porque no iba a ir a nuestra fiesta en casa de Dimmock, al parecer él sabía, pero no quería decirnos quién era. Y era algo así como el misterio del día.

— ¿Por qué les importa tanto…?

— ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? No nos quiso decir con quién iba a salir. Bueno, sabíamos que era un chico, ya sabes… pero no quién. Íbamos a invitarlo a venir con nosotros para que se integre de alguna manera. Pero John no quería, decía que no le iba a gustar y eso.

— ¿A sí?—preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, al parecer tenía razón, ¿eh?

Mycroft se sonrojó aún más. Era algo extraño, pero de alguna manera ya no tenía un humor tan malo como antes.

—Igual, de cualquier manera ya te conocí… Espera, nunca me has dicho tu nombre.

Mycroft se confundió por un momento. Era verdad, de cualquier manera ya se sentía familiarizado con Greg, así que estiró su mano y dijo su nombre:

—Mycroft Holmes.

—Bueno, es un nombre bastante peculiar, ¿eh?—sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente a la de John, pero era igual de cálida. Por alguna razón, su pulso se aceleró ante el tacto, creyó que era porque no solía tener contacto físico de ningún tipo—- Seguro que ya lo sabes, pero soy Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft también sonrió y apretó su mano. Parece que su día no había sido tan desastroso al final.

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

 **Ok, ¡mis amores!**

 **Hasta acá con el capítulo de hoy, espero que la historia les parezca interesante como para seguirla y animarme a continuarla. Les digo de entrada que no soy muy… continua y espero no aburrirme de esto, aunque no creo hacerlo.**

 **No creo necesario decir esto, pero por si las moscas lo hago: si les gustó háganmelo saber, si quieren que cambie algo también, cualquier duda o lo que sea hablen. Creo que eso es todo.**

 **Los amo y hasta la otra.** ❤


	2. La extraña no-cita: parte 2

**La verdad es que tengo que decir que no tardé casi nada en actualizar, ni una semana pasó. ¡Estoy** _ **on fire**_ **!**

 **Ok, en el capítulo anterior vimos el inicio del Mystrade (?). Bueno, sí. Pero en este vamos a ver la perspectiva de John y Sherlock en este asuntaco.**

 **Quiero que sepan que algunos personajes pueden ser algo OoC, pero no porque quiera, sino porque un adolescente no va a actuar ni hablar como lo hace, no sé, un detective inspector del NSY. O sea, no. Van a actuar como los adolescentes que alguna vez fueron. Solo para aclarar.**

 **Ya les voy diciendo que esto va a ser dramático. No tan dramático como mi vida, pero algo así.**

 **Todo lo demás ya lo saben, así que no tiene sentido repetirlo… :/**

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

La espalda le dolía a horrores, no veía la hora de regresar a su hogar… y pronto. Pero no podía hacerlo todavía.

Sabía que seguramente John habría malentendido el hecho de que no fuera a su cita acordada. No lo culpaba, no era como él ni cómo su _hermano_ para notarlo.

De todas maneras le debía una explicación. Por lo que, tan pronto como el anciano se presentó al lugar, salió huyendo, sin reparar un segundo en la presencia de Gregory ahí.

La noche había sido tranquila, en un determinado momento Greg se había recostado sobre su mochila con ropa sucia, usándola como almohada, mientras que Mycroft solo se dedicaba a observarlo durante la noche.

Se había despertado cuando el viejo abrió la puerta y fue cuando Mycroft emprendió su viaje en busca de John.

Por desgracia, John no había llegado al instituto todavía, así que se decidió por esperarlo en la puerta de este. Tampoco planeaba faltar a sus clases por un incidente tan tonto como lo era aquel. Aunque pensaba que seguramente Gregory sí se iría a su casa, no era algo de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta que había dormido un buen rato en el piso.

Pero Mycroft se equivocó, John no parecía enojado, estaba más bien confundido, dudoso de algo. ¿De qué?

El día anterior, John había estado estresado desde el primer momento de su día, cuando su alarma había sonado estridentemente, despertándolo de un salto. No le molestaría tanto de no ser que no era su momento de despertar, había puesto mal la hora y era más temprano de lo que debería.

Eran las tres de la mañana. Se suponía que tenía que levantarse a las siete…

Apagó la alarma que todavía seguía molestándolo y la cambió para levantarse correctamente a las siete. Pero no pudo volver a pegar ojo hasta que se hicieron las seis.

Esa mañana se había preparado excesivamente rápido, dándole más tiempo a ponerse nervioso.

Era el día de San Valentín, el día en que iba a invitar a Mycroft a salir, finalmente y tras todas las insistencias de Dimmock en que no lo hiciera porque Myc era "extraño". Eso era algo que nunca se había creído de la boca de nadie. Muchas personas le habían dicho lo mismo cuando habían notado las intenciones que tenía con su _amigo_.

La única persona que nunca le había dicho nada sobre él era Greg, su mejor amigo. Seguramente porque ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba, incluso si John hacía el esfuerzo de describirlo.

—Algo alto, pelirrojo…—le había dado algo de vergüenza proseguir—, tiene lindos ojos. Aunque no sé bien de qué color son… va a historia conmigo y Dimmock. Siempre viste bien y es muy inteligente. ¿En serio que no te suena…?—le había dicho hacía un mes.

—Ay, mi querido John… No solo por ser tu amigo voy a saber a quién acosas, ¿sabes?—recordaba haberse enojado y gritado que no lo acosaba.

Era la única vez en la que estaba tranquilo de hablar de su " _ **platónico**_ _"_ , según Harry, su hermana, con Greg. Igualmente no se confiaba del todo, para él mientras menos se conocieran era mejor.

En la primera hora no podía más con sus nervios, encima, para aumentarle el nerviosismo, al idiota de Dimmock se le ocurrió jugar a las adivinanzas con sus compañeros de rugby, y las malditas cotillas no se quedaron calladas, haciendo que todos se enterasen. Cada cinco minutos alguien le preguntaba, ¡incluso sus profesores!

Al momento de preguntarle se había calmado de una extrañísima manera, supuso que era el efecto que Mycroft tenía en él. Gracias a eso fue mucho más sencillo preguntarle lo que creía. Había planeado tantas veces cada palabra que le diría, pero en ese momento las palabras solo fluyeron con la mayor naturalidad posible.

El hecho de que aceptara lo había hecho feliz como pocas cosas en la vida. Creía firmemente que le diría algo así como: "Este día no es especial en ningún sentido, es algo tonto y no veo la razón para festejarlo y menos contigo". Por eso no podía creer lo que veía.

Bueno, finalmente estaba en la puerta de su instituto, habían pasado cinco minutos, era la hora exacta en la que la última hora de Mycroft finalizaba. Aunque no estaba seguro de si él tenía Ciencias de la Tierra o Deporte.

Supuso que tenía deporte al ver a la profesora de Ciencias de la Tierra salir y, junto con ella, todos sus alumnos, él no estaba entre ellos, así que debía estar por salir de Deporte.

Esperó quince minutos más, hasta que el profesor de Deporte, quien lo saludó y hasta le preguntó por su cita, ¿habría algo más incómodo que eso?

Ese era el grupo, conocía a varios que se acercaron unos cinco minutos para saludarlo y contarle algunas cosas sin importancia real. Le aseguraron que Mycroft había ido a la clase, pero que no lo habían visto después de que entraron a los vestidores.

John creyó que todavía podía estar ahí, por lo que se mantuvo fijo en su lugar unos quince minutos más. Cuando ese tiempo pasó se dispuso a entrar al establecimiento.

Se dirigía al área donde estaban los vestidores, tal vez algo le hubiera pasado a Mycroft y por eso se habría retrasado, aunque esas eran sus esperanzas hablando. Lo que pensaba de verdad era que se había arrepentido y que no sabía cómo rechazarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera tenía su número de celular, en verdad era patético.

Mientras una pequeña esperanza taladraba en su pecho, se dirigió hacia los vestidores, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta que dirigía hacia el campo de rugby, donde se hacían los entrenamientos y se daban las clases de Deporte, se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Era obvio que al estar la puerta cerrada no debía haber nadie, se decepcionó en silencio y salió de la escuela con pasos desganados.

Se detuvo en un parque aledaño a su institución, no tenía ganas de ir a su casa para encontrarse con la odiosa de su hermana diciéndole que tenía que buscarse una mujer porque todos los hombres eran iguales y que por eso ella era lesbiana y demás.

Él quería a su hermana, cuando no decía esas estupideces y cuando no tomaba, que era cuando se transformaba en algo veinte veces más insoportable.

Solo se sentó ahí, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Había estado todo el día pensando en cómo se debería comportar, lo que debería hacer y lo que no.

Pensó que era bastante patético quedarse ahí sólo en una pobre banca en el día de los enamorados, por lo que reconsideró la oferta de sus amigos, pero terminó descartando esa opción, seguramente preguntarían y no tenía ganas de decirles nada.

Inmediatamente pensó en Greg, seguramente él entendería y le haría compañía, así no sería tan triste su día.

 _«Necesito hablar con alguien»_ era lo único que decía su mensaje.

Después de estar casi media hora en _Instagram_ , se había aburrido terriblemente. Su amigo no le había respondido, lo que era muy extraño, Greg no vivía sin su celular.

Intentó llamarlo, pero le daba directamente al buzón de voz, por lo que estaba apagado.

Suspiró y se recostó en la banca, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se sobresaltó al ver a Sherlock Holmes en frente suyo, sonriéndole.

—Pareces preocupado —dijo con un tono de angustia mal fingido—, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que te pasó?

La verdad es que no lo conocía en persona, si bien sabía que varios rumores sobre él corrían como el viento en el instituto, nunca les había hecho caso. A ese ni a ninguno. Lo único por lo que de verdad lo conocía era por haber engañado a su novia hacía dos meces. Como buen amigo le había tocado consolarla cuando estuvo triste.

—Oh —prosiguió, al ver que John no iba a hablar—, claro, veo que te entristece el hecho de que mi _gordo_ hermano no se haya presentado.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Te lo dijo Dimmock?—aunque dudaba que fuera verdad, lo tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

—No fue necesario hablar con nadie, _querido_ , son ambos _muy_ obvios.

— ¿…Ah, sí?—se estaba empezando a incomodar, así que se sentó.

—Sí, me lo acabas de confirmar de todas maneras—suspiró y tomó asiento donde John antes había puesto su cara—. Tu sonrisa mal ocultada, tu respiración—hizo una mueca de asco—. Básicamente todo tu cuerpo dice que estás así por el gordo.

— ¡Mycroft no es gordo!

—El amor es ciego…—John entendió el porqué de los rumores.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, pero Sherlock no parecía querer irse, seguramente no era lo único que había venido a hacer.

— ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu _cita_?—dijo con un tono de burla, pero la verdad es que John sí quería saber.

—Sí…—casi susurró—, me gustaría saber.

—En los vestidores —respondió con simpleza, mirando su derecha, donde había un árbol. Sabía que John no entendería, por lo que prosiguió—. Piensa: lo vieron hasta que entraron a los vestidores, ¿crees que mi _hermano_ mostraría su horrible cuerpo a otros?—el rubio rodó los ojos a la "descripción" de Sherlock para Mycroft—. Por supuesto que no, entonces lo que haría sería esperar a que todos se fueran. Una vez ahí se bañó y demás. Pero debe haber tardado más de lo que tenía que. Seguramente Paul, el viejo que siempre usa audífonos, fue quien no lo vio y lo encerró dentro. No escuchó sus gritos y cerró la puerta principal, es un lugar alejado, así que no creo que lo tenga que ver hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué…?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sherlock solo se levantó y le dijo: —De todas maneras es algo terriblemente hilarante.

— ¿Hilarante? ¿Cómo se supone que lo saquemos de ahí?

— ¿Sacar? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que "por qué"?—se levantó también—. Porque es tu hermano y si está encerrado en la escuela deberíamos ayudarlo.

—Olvídalo, tal vez pasar una noche en la escuela le haga pensar en no husmear las cosas de los demás. —pronunció con molestia.

—Pero está ahí solo…—rogó con el ceño fruncido.

—No —era la última palabra que Sherlock quería pronunciar, pero John lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a quedarse, el más alto ya estaba algo cansado de hablar de su _hermano_ —. A ver, John, ¿quién más nunca salió de su clase el día de hoy? Lo conoces mucho como para no saberlo.

Y fue entonces cuando John notó lo que había pasado.

— _No_ , ¿por qué estaría con él? No es posible.

—En realidad es _muy_ posible, pero, ¿temes que te quiten al gordo? No te preocupes, no creo que más de una persona lo quiera.

Después de decir eso se retiró. Pero por más lógica que le pareciera la explicación de Sherlock, no podía simplemente entrar a la escuela solo y sacarlo. En el hipotético caso de que estuviera ahí y no fuera una broma.

No le parecía que si fuese verdad Sherlock fuera tan malo con su hermano como para dejarlo solo ahí. Aunque según él no estaba solo…

Como fuera, no podía hacer nada si no le creía a Sherlock, y la verdad es que dudaba mucho de lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo es posible dejar a tu hermano encerrado en su escuela? Era demasiado cruel.

Decidió no pensarlo más y se fue a su hogar. Cenó rápido y se acostó, ignorando las preguntas de su madre con respecto a su _cita_. Intentó dormir, pero su mente no quería dejarlo descansar.

Terminó durmiendo a las tres de la mañana.

Una vez despierto, se aprontó lo más lento posible y fue al instituto. No estaba de humor, estaba confundido, pero cansado por no dormir.

En la puerta lo esperaba Mycroft con una cara de preocupación, seguro por su ceño fruncido. Ver a Mycroft le había recordado que su mejor amigo, _Greg_ , se había quedado toda una noche con su _cita_.

Lo más gracioso de todo el asunto es que Mycroft le había dicho casi exactamente todo lo que Sherlock había supuesto.

A excepción de que se había quedado con Greg, lo que internamente le molestó.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido de todo era que Mycroft le había pedido otra cita. ¡Por supuesto que quería otra!

O una primera…

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Sherlock estaba viendo la escena, furioso. No se suponía que Mycroft lo invitara a salir. John tenía que no preguntarle por vergüenza a ser rechazado esta vez e iría a hablar con él para saber cómo es que había sabido todo eso.

Como siempre su _hermano_ arruinaba sus planes.

Bueno, por lo menos no se había equivocado en una cosa, y es que John sí fue después de clases, en el segundo receso a preguntarle cómo es que había sabido lo que había pasado con Mycroft. Seguramente porque el primero lo debía haber pasado con su _hermano_ , tenían historia juntos.

Igualmente en el primer receso lo había pasado con Irene, su autoproclamada "novia". La verdad es que nunca le había molestado eso, era solo la manera en la que todos lo veían, no le afectaba mucho.

Su relación con Irene era algo peculiar, había empezado un día, cuando se encontraba "saliendo" con Molly Hopper. Después de tantos molestos coqueteos le había "dado una oportunidad" y como no le molestaba tanto como creía y le servía para algunas cosas, se quedó con ella de esa manera.

Pero cuando Irene fijó su vista en Sherlock, nadie fue capaz de desviarla, hasta que hizo con Sherlock lo que Molly no pudo en un mes de relación: acostarse con él.

Después de un día, Molly se enteró y las cosas cambiaron, para bien y para mal.

Lo bueno era que ya no tenía que soportar a Molly hablando de sentimientos y cosas por el estilo, porque Irene nunca le demostró estar enamorada, solo caliente.

Las desventajas eran, por otro lado, que ya no obtenía las ventajas que tenía con Molly y tener a muchos idiotas de la escuela creyendo que era un mujeriego o un infiel.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo es que la chica se había entristecido tanto cuando la engañó, nunca le había dicho que la amaba ni nada parecido. Es más, le había dejado en claro que no la quería como nada más que su amiga.

Pero tanto ella como Irene querían demostrarle que se equivocaba y que podía enamorarse, eran bastante tontas con eso.

Todavía estaba saliendo con Irene, pero para él era nada más que sexo cuando ella quería. Pero claro que ella no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso últimamente y eso le estaba frustrando terriblemente.

—Sherlock. —habló una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tenía razón?—expresó con sorna.

—Eso fue… sorprendente. —Sherlock levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para verlo.

Sabía que John era una buena persona, no lo iba a insultar, pero creía que por lo menos iba a creer que había sido él quién había planeado eso o algo así.

— ¿Qué…?

—Creía que eran suposiciones, que podía ser parcialmente correcto, pero no te equivocaste en nada, hasta llegué a pensar que era mentira. No tendría que haber dudado de ti. En serio que eres fantástico.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, John lo hacía también, pero de manera amplia.

—En serio crees eso…—lo afirmó más que preguntarlo, John sonrió un poco más, si era posible.

— ¿Puedes deducir… no sé… la vida de alguien con solo verlo? ¿O es muy película yankee?

Sherlock rio un poco, pero no se negó. John lo dirigió hasta la cafetería, la verdad es que estaba algo emocionado por ver eso. ¿De verdad sería capaz? Estaba empezando a creer en los extraños rumores sobre su sobre-humana inteligencia que hacía que leyera tu mente.

Una vez en el lugar, John estaba buscando a alguien, pero no encontraba nadie que no conociera. Al final optó por la mejor amiga de Greg, que estaba sentada al lado derecho de Anderson, quién estaba con su novia, Mary.

Sherlock la miró por un momento y luego empezó a hablar:

—Padres divorciados, tuvo que consolar a su madre, por eso actúa tan prepotente, como si todos estuvieran debajo a ella. No tiene hermanos, no. Sí tiene, uno, menor que ella. Debe ser hijo de su madre con otro hombre porque es reciente. Ella no lo cuida, pero lo presume bastante bien. Aunque lo quiere como su fuese su hermano entero. Tiene un romance con la persona sentada a su lado. Ella lo presiente, pero nunca los ha visto, su novio debe ser bueno mintiendo. Y, oh, parece que acabara de realizar sexo oral…

— ¿¡Qué!?—susurró alto—. No es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —se dispuso a explicar—. Padres divorciados: ¿notaste que no quiere tener una relación seria? Está engañando a su amiga y haciendo que él la engañe. Pero no quiere que él la deje, porque no quiere salir con él. Seguramente es lo único que quiere de él, pero no quiere verse mal saliendo con cualquiera para tenerlo y le debe parecer vulgar tener un "amigo con derecho". No quiere que la engañen como a su madre.

John solo lo miraba sin entender cómo es que hacía eso.

—No tiene hermanos mayores porque todas las cosas suyas son nuevas o de años anteriores, pero todas son suyas—prosiguió—, no es de una familia rica, menos con el divorcio. Por lo que no tiene hermanos.

— ¿Y la relación con Anderson? ¿Cómo es que…?—Sherlock lo cortó.

—Se dan miradas cada cinco minutos, John, es algo más que obvio. Y cuando Mary los mira se pone triste por dos segundos, no quiere ocultar su desagrado, pero tampoco hacerlo muy evidente. No lo sabe pero lo sospecha.

— ¿Y lo del…sexo oral?—preguntó más bajo y más cerca de su oído, lo que le causó una extraña sensación que no supo identificar.

—Fíjate en sus rodillas, con esa falda se nota que están sucias, ahora, mira sus labios, se los lleva mordiendo por cinco minutos. Por momentos los oculta dentro de su boca. Mueve la mano en la mesa y mira a todos lados mientras ríe delicadamente de los chistes que hacen. Es algo obvio que está nerviosa. ¿Qué otra cosa haces con la boca y de rodillas?

John rio ligeramente para decir: —Rezar.

Ambos estallaron en risas luego de eso, John tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, nunca había escuchado una voz tan bonita como esa. Era delicada pero varonil, le encantaba.

Se mantuvieron un tiempo mirándose hasta que el celular de Sherlock sonó, anunciando un mensaje.

«Tu **novia** te está buscando» era un mensaje de Mycroft.

—Por cierto—dijo el rubio, acercándose un poco y tomando su celular en manos—, ¿me darías tu número?— ambos sonrieron.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que eso se iba a complicar cada vez más…

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

 **Ok, ¡hasta acá, mis bebés!**

 **Esto se viene con todo el lío posible XD**

 **La verdad es que si son observadores, no como yo, van a poder ver qué es lo que está pasando por acá, por lo menos sacar algunas conclusiones.**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **Saludos**


	3. Intento frustrado

**Voy a aprovechar a escribir ahora porque después tengo que entrenar y el trece empiezo la escuela, otra vez…**

 **¡Así que vamos con el capítulo de hoy! Les agradezco un montón los reviews, en serio, ¡me alegra tanto que les guste! En serio no creo que sepan la alegría que me provocan, las/los amo fuerte.**

 **Okey, así que como creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que ¡al fanfic!**

 **Solo quiero avisarles que no sé mucho de Mrs. Holmes… así que no me maten…**

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Cita, ahora mismo Mycroft y John estaban teniendo la dichosa cita que habían acordado el día siguiente del "accidente". Sherlock ya no sabía qué podía hacer, pero estaba seguro que algo se le ocurriría.

Mientras pensaba en qué podría hacer con ese problema, alguien lo tomó por detrás. Ni siquiera se inmutó, reconocía ese perfume, esas manos y la risa que provino de su boca mientras rosaba su oreja.

—Te estuve buscando, ¿sabes?—besó suavemente su cuello, pero Sherlock quitó las manos que tenía a su alrededor y la movió hasta quedar ocultos de la vista de su hermano y John.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer?—preguntó con molestia, mientras fijaba su vista en su hermano.

Parecía que no lo había visto, aunque estaba seguro de que sí.

Rápidamente John lo tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para hacer que Mycroft se moviera, este estaba riendo. Odió eso.

—No lo sé, ¿pasar tiempo con mi novio?—se cruzó de brazos—. Tú dime, me evitaste en el segundo receso.

—Mira, tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora—se volteó para verla mientras pensaba a dónde podrían ir esos dos. Pero la tenía fácil, el cine.

—Claro, espiar qué demonios hace tu hermano es más importante que todo, ¿verdad?—pronunció con un tono más molesto que el anterior.

—Espera un momento. Yo no "espio" a mi hermano, ¿entendido?—la miró fijamente, como si fuera algo serio.

Irene levantó una ceja.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que no espías a tu hermano, si no que espías a John, ¿verdad? —sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras Sherlock rodaba los ojos.

—No espío a nadie, ¿te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué tratas de sabotear su cita? ¿En lugar de pensar en tu hermosa novia?

— ¿Quieres tener una cita?—preguntó ahora, mientras se movía ligeramente de lado a lado, estaba nervioso, si no llegaba a tiempo se iban a escapar y su plan fallaría.

—No quiero ver una película.

— ¿Por qué no?—susurró, frustrado.

— ¡Sherlock! Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no siguiendo al rarito de tu hermano y al enano rubio.

—No es tan bajo—comentó mientras sacaba su celular, mandándole un mensaje a Greg.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Qué acaso ahora eres una especie de casamentera?

Sherlock gruñó exasperado, pero Irene estaba igual o más enojada.

—Esto no es algo que te concierne, así que, ¿podrías dejarme en paz unos…no sé, cinco minutos?—y se dio la media vuelta, directo a la salida.

— ¡Sherlock!—gritó Irene, pero más de frustración que por otra cosa. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su novio, no iba a gritar, pero se las iba a cobrar a su novio de alguna manera.

 **«"Creo que es tiempo de que tu madre sepa de mí."»**

Recibió un par de textos después, pero no les dio importancia, era lunes, seguramente la madre de Sherlock estaría haciendo las compras, ahí es donde seguramente lo encontraría.

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Sabía que en algún momento Irene lo haría, pero no quería que fuera justo ese. Tenía ya demasiados problemas, aunque no se quejaba mucho de eso, odiaba sentirse aburrido, pero eso ya le estaba molestando.

Después se encargaría de eso, ahora tenía que hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Sherlock?—llamó John, mientras compraba palomitas para comer durante la función.

—Ah…—dijo volteándose hacia donde estaba John comprando mientras lo miraba—No sabía que ibas a venir aquí—ahora sonrió.

—Qué coincidencia, estaba aquí con—

—Mycroft, para tener su cita.

— ¿Cómo…?

—La chaqueta que tienes en el brazo es de mi hermano, no es difícil saber.

La verdad no estaba tan lejos, sí era obvio saber que era por eso y unos cuantos detalles más, pero no era exactamente por eso que sabía.

— ¿Y tú estás aquí… solo?—preguntó algo confundido, ¿quién iría a ver una película solo?

—No, de hecho no, estaba esperando a alguien—al parecer mantener esa sonrisa no le estaba costando tanto como creía.

—Ah… ¿Tú novia?—cuestionó mientras tomaba la orden que le había hecho a la chica que atenía el lugar.

— ¿Qué?—se le hizo molesto que esté diciéndole a todo el mundo eso, como si él estuviera de acuerdo, pero no supo bien por qué, nunca le había interesado el tema antes—. No, estoy esperando a un amigo.

—Oh, creía que vendrías con ella, es que estuvo todo el día hablando de ti en Química—claro, estaban juntos en esa clase, ¿cómo pudo habérsele pasado? Va a tener que dormir esta noche para recuperarse, cree que le está empezando a afectar la pérdida de sueño.

Ahora una duda lo asaltó. ¿Debería decirle la verdad a John? ¿Debería decirle que su "novia" no era lo que todos creían? La verdad es que no sabía, porque si le decía que no era como todos pensaban, que él a ella no la amaba y que era una relación más bien peculiar a otra cosa tal vez, solo tal vez, John lo creyera una persona rara y querría alejarse de él. No quería eso, por ahora debería mantenerlo cerca. ¡A Greg se le debería haber ocurrido hacer esto antes!

También debería replantearse el hecho de hablar de esa manera de su hermano con él, después de todo le tiene más aprecio. Maldita sea, estaba haciendo todo mal.

—Tuvo una complicación, su hermana se enfermó. La menor, así que…—tenía un especial talento cuando se trataba de mentir, le salvaba de muchas ocasiones problemáticas.

—Oh, entiendo, qué pena—después miró su alrededor mientras se mordía el labio.

Era obvio que estaba nervioso, por cómo se veía, por qué su hermano tardaba tanto en volver, seguramente del baño y cómo iría esa "cita" en general. La verdad es que empezaba a sentir pena por el chico, porque si todo iba de acuerdo al plan no quedaría en un buen lugar.

—Hermano—"saludó" Mycroft Holmes, mientras Sherlock le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa que no sabía en qué momento había borrado.

—Que gusto encontrarte aquí, estaba hablando con mi amigo, John, de ti.

— ¿Amigo? Tú no tienes amigos. —pronunció con un tono receloso que odió al ver la expresión de lástima con la que John ahora miraba a Sherlock.

La peor parte de todas era que Sherlock no se defendía insultándolo como siempre, si no que se quedó callado mientras miraba a otro lado, como avergonzado. ¡Estaba jugando a ser víctima! Lo peor de todo es que sí le funcionó, tal vez si John no fuera _tan_ bueno con todos…

—Sí tienes, dijiste que estabas esperando a un amigo… además, me tienes a mí, ¿no?—no esperaba menos de John Watson.

Sin embargo ese "amigo" que Sherlock estaba esperando no era nada más ni nada menos que Greg Lestrade, o más bien "la persona con la que se había quedado encerrado en el baño". Todavía no entendía por qué le había pedido que no le dijera a John que había pasado. Pero ya lo averiguaría.

—Ya tengo los tickets, ¿vamos? —dijo a Sherlock, quién le sonreía a su hermano de manera burlona, claro, solo perceptible para él.

— ¿Greg?—sonrió John, mientras se acercaba a saludarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—miró a Sherlock y lo comprendió todo.

Al salir de la escuela le había mandado un mensaje que decía:

 **«"Compra dos tickets para la única película de acción que estén dando ahora"»**

Le preguntó varias veces a qué se refería, pero nunca le contestó, solo le mandó la dirección de un centro comercial donde sabía que había un cine, así que fue y las compró. Una vez hizo esto comenzó a buscar a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que lo vio con John y… Mycroft. Ahí entendió todo y simplemente actuó como Sherlock siempre le exigía hacerlo.

—Estaba… con Mycroft—señaló John— en—

—Una cita—sonrió nuevamente Sherlock mientras cortaba a John.

—Oh… no quería molestarte, perdón—se disculpó Greg, mientras miraba en confusión a Sherlock, ¿no había dicho antes que no tendrían otra cita?

—No es molestia—dijo, mientras miraba la hora.

Faltaba poco para que empiece su película, la de Greg y Sherlock también. Sea como fuera que Sherlock hacía eso, le empezaba a gustar y mucho.

Sherlock fue quién dijo que la suya también, él no era tan hábil mintiendo, por lo que le dejó esa parte a su compañero, también fue él quien dijo que tenían que ir juntos, no supo por qué, pero John no rechazó esa oportunidad. Se sintió algo culpable al ver la cara de descontento que tenía Mycroft. ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia? Tal vez debía solo dejar que tuviera la dichosa cita.

—Deja de pensar, me molestas—susurró una voz profunda detrás de él.

 _Casualmente_ los asientos que compró estaban en fila todos juntos. Sherlock tomó asiento en el medio a la derecha y arrastró a Greg para que se sentase a su lado, pero "casualmente" en el medio. Las luces se apagaron y el anuncio de que debían apagar sus celulares comenzó. John no tuvo otra alternativa más que sentarse al lado de Sherlock, por lo que este sonrió, claro, una sonrisa que solo Mycroft vio.

A Mycroft tampoco le quedó otra que sentarse al lado de Greg, pero estaba más que enojado por eso. Todo empeoró cuando escuchó una risa que salía de los labios de John. ¡Encima lo había hecho reír!

Sherlock estuvo toda la película conversando con John, sobre los fallos que tenía la película, sobre cómo se grababan ciertas escenas, lo sabía por estar en el club de teatro, nunca lo había visto tan útil como ahora.

Mycroft no dijo una sola palabra en toda la película, estaba más que enojado con su hermano, ¿por qué tenía que interferir en eso? Podía haberse ido con su novia que tanto molestaba en lugar de arruinarle su primera cita. Lo peor de todo es que había llevado a Gregory, ¿era necesario? ¿Por qué? Era obvio que sabía que cuando se había quedado encerrado en la escuela estaba con él, pero incluso si supiera eso no tiene sentido que lo traiga, ¿quería que él supiera que sabía? Aún así no tenía sentido, su hermano no era tan idiota como para no saber que Mycroft sabía que él ya sabía eso.

Era alguna venganza de mal gusto por haberlo espiado, estaba seguro de eso, pero, ¿estaba tan aburrido como para hacer eso? Parecía que sí, aunque debía haber algo detrás de todo esto.

Igualmente no era como si tuviera derecho de enojarse por espiarlo, era él quién se lo buscaba. Él solo lo hacía porque antes había tenido un "ligero inconveniente" con las drogas, ni siquiera era por chismoso. Pero claro, si lo hacía Irene y después lo compensaba de maneras que él no podía ni quería efectuar, no pasaba nada.

La peor parte fue cuando, después de la película John le pidió ir a una cafetería y Sherlock se lo "pidió" a Greg… al mismo tiempo. John rio y todo, pero ni siquiera eso le quitó el mal humor y se ve que no pudo evitar mostrar su cara de mal gusto esa vez, por lo que la sonrisa de John se borró. ¡Pero no quería eso!

Trató de disculparse, pero John le dijo que si no quería no hacía falta ir a ese lugar, pero Mycroft se excusó y le dijo que podía ir con ellos. John, como todo buen caballero que es, se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa. Y Mycroft no iba a rechazar su oferta.

Pero Sherlock también quería irse a casa, el maldito en serio actuaba bien, casi tanto como él mismo. Tomó su celular y dijo que tenía que ir urgentemente, así que Greg opinó que podían ir todos juntos hasta el lugar, para después ellos irse a sus casas, al parecer vivían cerca.

Una vez se despidieron y ambos entraron, Mycroft explotó, nunca se había tomado la molestia de imaginar cómo sería toda su cita, pero nunca pensó que iría así de desastrosa, hasta que vio a Sherlock hablando con _su cita_.

— ¿Quieres explicarme, _querido hermano_ , qué _demonios_ fue _eso_?—exclamó, casi gritando mientras dejaba su morral en un sillón que había cerca de la entrada.

—Oh, no, ahora vas a tener que lavar tu boca con jabón. —dijo en el tono más fingido que encontró.

—Sherlock, hablo en _serio_. —lo miró fijamente, estaba verdaderamente enojado.

— ¿Es molesto que se metan en tus cosas? ¡No me digas! Juro que no lo sabía—continuó, cada palabra hacía enojar un poco más a Mycroft.

—Sherlock, lo que hiciste no fue con ningún buen fin, ¡fue pura y exclusivamente con el propósito de molestarme! —gritó el mayor.

Pero Sherlock no se inmutó, ni cambió la expresión en su rostro, seguía siendo de prepotencia y sarcasmo.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó y se retiró con pasos lentos hasta su habitación, pero Mycroft lo tomó del brazo, no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. O al menos eso pretendía, hasta que su madre cruzó el _hall_ hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¡Queridos! ¡Ya llegaron!—fue a saludarlos mientras Mycroft soltaba a Sherlock—. Tan temprano y ya peleando, Dios Santo. Esta juventud va a acabar conmigo.

—Hola, madre—dijeron ambos y procedieron a saludarla como ella quería siempre, con un beso en la mejilla.

—Sherlock, ven un segundo—pronunció cuando ambos se estaban yendo.

Sherlock no supo qué quería decirle, los dos segundos que tardó en reaccionar… Irene…

— ¡No sabía que tenías novia!—exclamó alegre, mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Desde cuándo es? Esas cosas no se le ocultan a tu madre—lo regañó jugando.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó molesto.

—Oh, no es nada por lo que debas sentirte avergonzado—pronunció, soltándolo—. La invité a cenar, este viernes está disponible.

— ¡¿Qué?! Dijo que su hermanita estaba mal—hizo acopio de todo su potencial teatral para esa expresión, luego fingió una de vergüenza al ver la cara de su madre.

—Me dijo sobre eso, pero también dijo que estaba mejorando muy rápidamente, además de que sus padres se encargarían por una noche.

Bueno, ahora tendría que soportar a Irene hablando falsamente de su hermosa relación por toda una noche. Necesitaría un cigarro para eso, especialmente cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular:

 **«"No puedo esperar a que sea viernes"»**

Y la odió como nunca había hecho antes.

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

 **Algo corto, pero bueno, tengo que hacer cosas ahora, como dije, como entrenar D:**

 **Es que tengo que darle algo de consistencia a esto y voy muy lento, espero no aburrirlos D:**

 **Pero todavía busco tiempo, aplausos por eso, sí, ¡yo también los/las amo!**

 **Estuve investigando más sobre Eurus, pero no recolecté nada que ya no supiera, ¡estoy algo decepcionada! Pero, ey, no es nada. La verdad es que últimamente estoy algo estresada, vivo en un drama horrible que quiero que termine y eso…**

 **No sabía si poner a Eurus hasta ahora, sí, voy a colocarla, se me hace un personaje bastante interesante. Y eso que no me gustan los personajes que no estaban en la trama original de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero este lo encuentro fascinante. Es algo raro en verdad.**

 **No sé si no se dieron cuenta pero en verdad no me gusta el personaje de Molly Hopper, no tiene personalidad ni mucha inteligencia, no sé, no me gusta. Cuando un personaje no es inteligente por lo menos debería tener personalidad, pero ella carece de ambas, siento que le podrías decir "Ey, tírate de un puente" y que lo haría. Me da pena, es algo triste, pero bueno.**

 **Lo que más me molesta es el hecho de haberle dado importancia cuando no es un personaje original, no sé, me molesta. Si quieren hablar de esto conmigo coméntenlo o manden un PM, pero no insulten, no sean malas personas D: Recuerden que tener diferente opinión no significa ser enemigos :D**

 **Bueno, ya que hago bardo (lio), vamos a hacerlo bien (¿?)**

 **Alguien ve Super Lovers? Porque si alguien lo ve quiero que me diga: ¿De qué lado están? ¿Del de Ren? ¿O Haru? ¿Por qué?**

 **No quiero hacer alto testamento, así que lo dejo acá mientras me hago una mascarilla a las… dos y cuarto de la mañana :D**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **Saludos**


	4. Cena familiar

Había pasado una semana, en una semana completa no había llegado a irrumpir ninguna otra salida después de la última en la que había estado presente con Lestrade. Él, por su parte tampoco había interrumpido nada, y eso lo frustraba mucho.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntarán ustedes. Bueno, por nada más ni nada menos que Irene Adler, la "novia" que les iba a presentar ese mismo día a sus padres. Desde el día en que dijo que iba a presentársela no había dejado de molestarlo con estar juntos, y era extraño, ella simplemente no era esa clase de chicas que se pegaban todo el día a uno sin dejarte hacer nada.

Había algo en su mirada cuando le pedía estar juntos, algo que no lograba entender qué era exactamente, pero no esperaba tardar tanto en averiguarlo.

Ese día en específico había actuado muy extraño. Primero lo había evitado todo el día, no era como si él la buscara, pero en esos días como estaba inesperadamente molesta simplemente no podía evitar pensar en su ausencia.

Para cuando lo notó ya tenía a John Watson sentado al lado suyo.

Y eso le extrañó demasiado…

Creía que su hermano le habría llenado la cabeza con cosas sobre él, pero al parecer no. ¿Por qué se acercaba a él? Lo miró con confusión, pero John simplemente rio un poco.

—Hola. —saludó simplemente, y Sherlock lo observó, buscando algo en su cara que dijera para qué exactamente había ido a hablar con él, qué quería, pero no encontró nada.

—Hola…—saludó, dudoso.

—No te veo desde hace bastante, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sherlock le hizo un espacio, apartándose un poco.

— ¿Siete días son muchos?

—No —dijo rápidamente—, bueno, no sé.

—Parece que has estado ocupado. —comentó despreocupadamente mientras se recostaba en la pared detrás suyo.

—Tú también, ¿me equivoco? —era obvio que se refería a Irene, y eso le molestaba, aun cuando no sabía por qué.

—No es como… olvídalo. —se arrepintió rápidamente antes de seguir con su palabrerío, no tenía sentido que John supiera eso, debía ser sólo su amigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, lo olvidé. —se levantó de su lugar y tenía intensión de partir hacia el patio principal, pero John lo detuvo.

—No lo has hecho, dime. —insistía John, pero Sherlock no podía decírselo.

—Te juro que no es nada.

—Vamos, soy tu amigo, puedes decírmelo. —a Sherlock le sorprendió la palabra que John usó _"amigo"_ , para John era su amigo. Los ojos del más alto se abrieron sorprendidos, pero John nunca había dejado de mirarlo.

No supo exactamente lo que le pasó, pero pensó que no podía quitar la mirada de los ojos de John. De repente se sintió vulnerable, desprotegido ante la mirada del rubio. Parecía que este no se percató de lo que sentía su _amigo_ , porque nunca ahuyentó sus ojos de los de Sherlock.

—John…—susurró, pero no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento llegó Mycroft.

— ¡Myc! —se levantó mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de sus pantalones—. No sabía que vendrías, creí que seguías comprando las fotocopias, el chico que las vende es muy lento.

—No estaban, tendré que pedirlas otro día. —dejó que su vista reposara en Sherlock, quién se sentía repentinamente incómodo de estar ahí.

Se sintió tonto repentinamente, ¿qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Qué hacía mirando a John? Eso se sentía mal, muy mal, sobre todo porque ni bien el rubio había visto a Mycroft su sonrisa se había ensanchado y se había levantado para abrazarlo.

¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí?

—La verdad es que me gustaría averiguarlo. —susurró Mycroft, respondiendo la pregunta de su hermano, mientras John no lo notaba.

Lo entendió, tal vez ya no tenía que seguir con ese loco plan suyo. Ellos se veían bien juntos y por primera vez no se creía capaz de hacer eso. Separarlos, ¿por qué? No quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a Greg, pero tampoco era idea suya arruinar lo poco bueno que tenía la vida de John. La verdad es que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo con su repentina moralidad, pero le duró lo suficiente como para mandarle un mensaje a Lestrade.

" **Ya no vamos a seguir con esto"**

Se despidió de John con un simple "nos vemos", aunque él ni siquiera se lo devolvió, estaba ocupado haciéndole ojitos a su hermano. Eso se le habría hecho la cosa más horrible que podría presenciar en su vida entera, además de la vez en la que descubrió que sus padres no solo lo hacían para tener hijos, pero simplemente no podía odiar del todo la escena.

Al ver los ojos de John, la mirada que le daba a Mycroft, supo que algo andaba mal. No se sentía asqueado, se sentía dolido. Quería pensar que era su orgullo, dolido por no haber cumplido con su cometido, pero sabía que no era del todo eso.

 _Necesitaba_ olvidarlo, aunque fuera por un rato.

Mientras se iba a paso lento y aparentemente despreocupado hacia el patio recibió varios _Whatsapp_ de Lestrade, pero no respondió ninguno. No estaba de humor para seguir con eso, no ahora.

 _Necesitaba_ un cigarro.

¡Dios! Esas necesidades físicas lo estaban matando.

Es que no era solo su orgullo herido, el hecho de que aparentemente John era su _amigo_ , sino que también era ese extraño dolor en su pecho y ese repentino nudo en su garganta.

Tuvo que trotar lo que quedaba de camino hasta llegar a un lugar algo recóndito que es donde siempre solía fumar cuando lo necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba, solo él y su cigarro confiable, como _debía_ ser.

Pero ni siquiera eso le sirvió para calmar el torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza, era demasiado: John, Mycroft, Lestrade, Irene y su _estúpida idea de cenar con sus padres_ , ya estaba cansado de eso.

De alguna manera recordó a Irene el primer día que la vio: era linda, inteligente y nada aburrida. La mayoría de sus compañeros concordaban en que era un excelente partido y otras cosas que Sherlock ni se molestaba en recordar.

A pesar de todo, lo que más le _atraía_ , según Irene, de ella era su cuerpo, no su mente y eso le molestaba (a ella, obviamente). Sherlock le había dicho varias veces que si no fuera por su intelecto y sus extrañas maneras de coquetear, no lo habría siquiera intentado con ella. Pero ella insistía en que si su "ex-novia" (también llamada así por ella) hubiese intentado tener sexo con él de maneras "más efectivas" y menos "patéticas", él habría accedido.

Sabía por qué recordaba eso.

Lo hacía porque cuando vio a John a los ojos sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando Irene lo había besado por primera vez. Pero no era amor… su pulso no se había acelerado, no se había sonrojado, ni se había puesto nervioso. ¿Era atracción física? ¿Se sentía atraído físicamente por John…?

Dio una larga calada en lo que Lestrade llegaba al lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Lo vas a dejar? ¿Ahora? ¿¡Por qué!?—prácticamente gritó todo, mientras respiraba algo agitado por haberlo buscado.

—Desde un principio esto fue tonto, yo no hago estas cosas. Si querías algo con él tendrías que haberlo conseguido antes, yo te lo avisé varias veces. —dijo lentamente, mientras exhalaba el humo por su boca.

— ¡Tenía una novia! No podía abandonarla así y luego ir por alguien más, toma tiempo, ¿sabes? —no esperaba que lo entendiera, pero aún así se lo había dicho.

—Sí podías, solamente no querías, pero bueno, creo que _mi hermanito_ no valía tanto como para dejar a esa chica insulsa e intentarlo con él. —lo pronunció con el acento más venenoso que pudo, y logró lo que quería, molestarlo.

No quería pensar más, quería distraerse, y Lestrade era la distracción perfecta.

— ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Sherlock! ¡En serio crees que si hubiera podido no lo habría hecho! Sabes más que nadie, porque esto no se lo he dicho **a nadie** más que a ti, que ella era alguien muy especial para mí, ¡no quería lastimarla! ¡No se lo merecía! Hay veinte millones de personas que se merecen más que eso, pero ella no. Ella era una persona maravillosa, habría hecho lo que fuera por mí y ahora ya ni quiere hablarme…—a medida que hablaba su voz se iba rompiendo—. ¡…Yo no quise que fuera así! ¡Yo no quería esto! Pero fue inevitable y ahora… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! No sé qué haría sin ti, apenas te conozco y siento que eres mi mejor amigo.

Su voz casi se quebró, _casi_ , pero se sorprendió al saber que sus palabras había provocado un efecto diferente al _amigo_ de John. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

 _¡Sherlock, estás con Lestrade ahora, no con John!_ Prácticamente se gritó a sí mismo.

—No sé cómo confortar apropiadamente a una persona, pero si supiera lo haría. —y Lestrade supo que fue la mejor manera que tuvo Sherlock para disculparse.

—No necesitas saber, solo abrázame, ¿quieres?—lo había dicho solo para molestarlo, pero sin embargo Sherlock se había levantado y estaba estirando los brazos para estrecharlo.

No supo qué hacer, así que solo actuó natural y le respondió el abrazo.

Eso se sentía _extraño_ , definitivamente no volvería a abrazarlo.

De pronto escuchó una voz detrás suyo… era Mycroft.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, Sherlock querido?—dijo sarcásticamente, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Greg.

—Oh, así que en serio no sabes —estrechó más el abrazo y puso una mano en la nuca de Lestrade, le dio un escalofrío—, bueno, digamos que solo me estoy divirtiendo, sabes que me aburro con facilidad.

Greg no pudo ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro del hermano mayor de los Holmes, pero seguro si la hubiera visto no lo hubiera reconocido. Sherlock solo sonrió y liberó a Lestrade.

Cuando este se volteó, Mycroft ya se había ido.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de volver a sus salones, por lo que se habían quedado en ese lugar mientras charlaban sobre el "estúpido plan B", nada muy interesante por el momento, solo planes.

Inevitablemente la tarde llegó y con ella, la cena que tenían preparada para presentar a "su novia" con sus padres.

Irene lo había alcanzado de camino a su casa, había querido evitarla, pero no había funcionado, como nada de lo que hacía últimamente.

Su madre había hecho un alboroto de lo que era su "pareja", había dicho que era hermosa y simpática y que había tenido suerte y todo eso lo dijo en la entrada, no se imaginaba lo que diría en la cena.

Sherlock había intentado ignorarla y se había ido a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se había tirado contra su cama, ese día se sentía repentinamente cansado y supo que tenía que dormir, le tocaba. Pero entonces entró, ¿cómo no?, Irene, también cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero bloqueándola.

—Tu madre es adorable, casi tanto como tú, amor. —pronunció con voz burlona.

—Aléjate, tengo sueño. —alegó, mientras se acomodaba mejor boca abajo y se tapaba la nuca con una almohada.

—Sherly, ¿sabes que estamos solos, encerrados, en tu habitación? —pronunció acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Y?—susurró Sherlock, aún cansado y con sueño.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué pretendo con esto. —se sentó delicadamente sobre la cama, mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la espalda de "su novio".

—Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que casi no duermo nunca, y que si te digo que tengo sueño, es porque _en verdad_ tengo sueño.

Irene rió suavemente mientras colaba una mano debajo de la playera de Sherlock, este se estremeció, lo que provocó que La Mujer se mordiera el labio inferior.

— ¿Seguro?—se burló, nuevamente.

—Bastante. —alejó la mano de su "novia" y se sentó lo más apropiadamente que pudo. Irene lo miró intrigante, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? La última vez que hablamos sobre estar en tu casa dijiste que te gustaría hacerlo tan ruidosamente que molestara a Mycroft.

Ah, claro, _eso_.

Recordaba perfectamente haber hecho eso, pero también sabía que su hermano llamaría a John o le haría un audio para informarle de su situación indirectamente. No quería eso.

Ya ni sabía lo que quería. Se suponía que había terminado todo eso, que ya no iba a seguir jugando con las emociones de nadie, ni las de John, ni las de su odioso hermano. Ni sabía por qué, pero le causaba una molestia significativa el recordar a John siendo cariñoso con su hermano.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó que Irene estaba sobre él con sus labios pegados a su oído, mientras ahora susurraba:

—Estabas tan concentrado que quise traerte a tierra firme otra vez, _capitán Holmes._ —no supo si era el efecto de esa voz, la suavidad, la no-tan-extraña sensualidad, o el toque de su mano sobre su pantalón, pero había algo en todo eso que lo había excitado de sobremanera, y eso le molestaba. Había perdido. Maldita _biología._

Por suerte o desgracia, su madre los había llamado a comer, la verdad es que no supo si se sintió alegre o defraudado, pero primero debió ir al tocador, lo que ganó una burla por parte de su novia. Aunque fue muy poco tiempo hasta que se calmó del todo y fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Entonces, Irene, cuéntanos, ¿cómo conociste a mi querido hijo Sherly? —Sherlock rodó los ojos y suspiró en silencio moderado, esto acababa de empezar y ya sentía que quería irse. De pronto se encontró con su hermano mirando disimuladamente hacia abajo de su mesa, mientras reía por alguien, definitivamente.

Su celular vibró y se encargó de, disimuladamente, cubrirlo para que no se escuchara, luego lo miró aún con más cuidado, era John. Eso significaba que Mycroft hablaba con Lestrade... sonrió ligeramente, pero no llegó a ver el mensaje, que parecía bastante extenso por parte de su _amigo,_ ya que su madre le había llamado la atención con una pregunta.

—¿Conoces a sus padres, hijo mío? —no entendía por qué no podía entretenerse solamente con Irene, era ella lo que quería, ¿cuándo dejaría de molestar...?

—No, no he tenido el placer, madre, pero no es como si quisiera, tampoco. —su madre le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero no volvió a preguntarle algo, casi todo iba dirigido a Irene.

La velada se estaba haciendo increíblemente larga, pero Sherlock sabía que ahora vendrían las peores preguntas, esas que su madre sabía que eran inapropiadas, pero que aun así preguntaba para creerse joven, era realmente triste.

—Entonces, ¿usan protección? Porque por más que no lo parezca, es algo muy importante, debes saber eso, Sherly... —no supo exactamente qué cara de enfado hacer, ¿la de siempre? ¿sarcasmo? ¿"me crees estúpido"? Era demasiado estúpida la pregunta, tanto que ni merecía respuesta. Pero al oír la suave risa de Mycroft, supo que se las iba a pagar. Y cómo...

—Sí, madre, sabes que no somos idiotas. —dijo, con toda la frialdad que pudo juntar, pero ni eso evadió a su madre de dar un discurso que ya tenía ensayado sobre educación sexual.

Ella hablaba y hablaba, y parecía hacer entretener a Irene y a su **hermano,** lo que provocó su furia, no midió sus palabras cuando prácticamente exclamó en la mesa, solo con la suave voz de su madre de fondo:

—¿Por qué no le preguntas lo mismo a **Mycorft** , eh? A él y a su **_novio_**. —las palabras casi le hacen exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero valió la pena al ver la cara de su madre, de su padre y del propio Mycroft. Incluso la cara de Irene ante la defensiva que había tomado.

—¿Novio? —fue lo único que preguntó su madre, y le molestó inmediatamente como sonaba todo eso. Lo único que lograba con eso era hacerlo más oficial... O eliminarlo, por eso Mycroft miraba de esa manera, tan aterrado. Sí, una semana de "noviazgo" y de repente una presentación a los padres de la otra persona, sonaba bastante feo. Serviría.

—Madre, no es lo que—

—Vamos, cuéntales de John, ¿no quieres? —ambos se desafiaron con sus miradas asesinas. Ninguno cedió y el menor prosiguió—. Bueno, en ese caso yo lo haré. John Hamish Watson es un compañero de Mycroft en historia, ¿me equivoco? —la mirada se agravó, mientras la mueca burlona de Sherlock se ensanchaba.

—Mycroft... no sé qué decir... —su madre se levantó y se acercó a su hijo—. ¿Desde cuando te gustan los chicos? ¿Es nuestra culpa? ¿Es algo que hicimos mal?

—Lo siento madre, perdí el apetito. —su hermano se retiró, pero Sherlock no supo por qué esas palabras le habían afectado tanto. Sabía que en unos días se les iba a pasar e iban a querer hasta conocerlo, eran muy predecibles, en cinco minutos estarían listos para ir a la próxima marcha del orgullo gay, pero igualmente le había molestado. ¿Por qué?

Leyó el mensaje que John le había mandado previamente, este decía: "Hola, sé que estás ocupado hoy con todo eso de tu novia y la cena... pero necesito un favor. Greg no me responde, si a ti si, por favor dile que mañana no, tengo planes. Gracias, Sherly". ¿Qué con el apodo? Siempre lo había odiado, su madre solía repetirlo un millón de veces en su infancia, había llegado a aborrecerlo, lo había escuchado ahora, pero lo había imaginado salir de los labios del rubio con un pequeño tono de burla, que sería motivo de una risa suya, como la que ya se le había formado. No notó que debería haberla ocultado, porque ahora sus padres y su "novia" esperaban a ver qué era tan importante como para no escucharlos.

—¿Pasa algo? —guardó el celular en su bolsillo delantero, mientras se esmeraba en no parecer la mala persona que no había escuchado las disculpas de parte de Madre hacia su invitada, pero no funcionó.

—Lleva a Irene a su casa, la pobre debe querer descansar. —se levantó y dejó que los sirvientes levantaran la mesa—. Esta jaqueca acabará con mi vida, Dios Santo. —tomó del brazo a su esposo y se retiraron.

La mesa estuvo completamente impecable para cuando Sherlock se atrevió a mirar a Irene. Parecía desprender ira y decepción.

—Te vas a arrepentir. —fue lo único que dijo, antes de subir a la costosa limusina que la llevaría a casa, Sherlock no tenía planes de acompañarla hasta su puerta, sería tiempo mal gastado. Por lo que, en su lugar, prefirió averiguar qué es lo que pasaría con la "presentación de la sexualidad" de Mycroft.

Definitivamente Sherlock y Mycroft sabían cómo atacarse, y ya no perderían la oportunidad de hacerlo por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno, chic s, eso es todo hasta ahora, en serio que estoy muuuy ocupada, encima tengo que hacer cosas para literatura y me quitan la inspiración que tengo guardada para esto, los amo un montón. Espero que comenten como lo han hecho hasta ahora, no saben lo mucho que me anima. Si encuentran un error, avisen, y si no, disfruten.**

 **Saludos~~**


End file.
